nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The One
The One is the theme song for the Nazi Zombies map Shi No Numa. The song is used in the downloadable content trailer for'' Call of Duty: World at War ''- Map Pack 2. The song most notably appears as an Easter Egg in Shi No Numa. The song was written and music was performed by Kevin Sherwood who is one of the Treyarch Music Developers on the World at War project. The vocals in the track are by Elena Siegman. Dead Air An unlockable Achievement (Xbox 360) or Trophy (PS3) can be found by 'using the phone' in the Comm Room in Shi No Numa. Holding the respective 'Action' button (either 'X' on Xbox 360, 'Square' on PS3 or 'F' on PC) button over a few seconds consecutively and listening for the dialing noises up to three times will unlock the Easter Egg that causes 'The One' to be played in the background of the action. Also, on the Ipod touch/ IPhone version, knifing the phone starts the easter egg. This is the only musical easter egg in the iPhone version. Just before the music starts playing a zombie-like voice from the phone will whisper "I know when you're sleeping." Lyrics All my life I've been debating, All the crows, they sit there waiting '' ''Wondering what I'm going to eat Until I have it, I can't sleep '' ''I finally see you on the floor, Your heart's not beating any more. '' ''My lust for you just can not wait. '' ''Your skin, it tastes like chocolate. '' ''Staring blankly at the sun. '' ''Waiting for my time to come. '' ''Your happy life, it makes me sick, '' ''All the screaming sounds like music... Lucid are my pooling dreams, someone tell me what they mean. '' ''There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me... '' ''(Become a part of me) '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for... '' ''Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go fanatic...('GO FANATIC') '' ''Texture that I find in you is a thick viscous glue'...'' ''My senses have become so keen, with all I touch and all I see... '' ''There's an iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become a part of me... '' (Become a part of me) ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free... '' ''(Someone to set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for the one.' ''' ''I've been waiting for the one... '' ''I've been waiting for someone... '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... (and set me free) '' ''I've been waiting for.... '' ''I've been waiting for someone to find me and become... '' ''a part of me... '' ''Oh... I've been waiting for you... to come here... and kill me... '' ''and set me free... I've been waiting for..... You! '' ''I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... '' ''(and set me free) I've been waiting for... Trivia * The Nazi Zombies characters will break the Fourth wall when this Easter egg is activated. If one plays as Dempsey and triggers the Easter egg, he will say "What, are they going to put a music Easter egg in every map now?", while Nikolai says "Another music Easter egg, I like this!". Takeo says "I have discovered a mighty Easter egg of honor!" Richtofen says "Oh an Easter egg that plays music! How wonderful!" Category:Easter Eggs Category:Music